Dance of Danger
by Dede42
Summary: It's time for the Grand Galloping Gala and it looks to be a fun and relaxing evening for Dr. Whooves and Derpy, but when an old enemy resurfaces, Dr. Whooves will have to risk revealing the truth to certain ponies in order to stop this threat. Will he be victorious?
1. Chapter 1: THE BIG NIGHT

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dance of Danger

A/N: And here is the first chapter for the Dr. Whooves season 1 finale story.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE BIG NIGHT**

It was a lovely day in Ponyville, and in his bedroom of his house, Dr. Hooves was getting ready to head out to the Grand Galloping Gala with his friend Derpy, and he was looking forward to attending the dance.

Well, he was looking forward to attending the dance, but in the back of his mind, he was worried about the incidents that'd been going on with the adventures he'd been going on with Derpy, and that was primarily about the recent adventure where they had to rescue their friends Timon and Pumbaa from the jungle of India that they'd somehow ended up in due to a rift in reality.

He hadn't said anything to Derpy about the discovery he'd made about what had caused the rift, and that discovery was that the rift had been created by Time Lord technology based on the energy readings he picked up in the jungle of Africa, and also in parts of Equestria, too. If what the machine had found was correct, then there had been another Time Lord visiting the land without his knowledge or the knowledge of the Princesses.

' _While we're at the Gala,'_ Dr. Hooves thought, straightening the dark green bowtie that he was wearing with his velvet green coat and vest, _'I'll see if I can talk with Princess Celestia about this discovery, for both she and Princess Luna need to know before it's too late.'_

* * *

Once he was certain that he was ready, Dr. Hooves headed down the stairs and when there was a knock at the front door, he opened and smiled when he saw Derpy wearing her new dress, and she was flushing since it was nicer then anything she ever worn before. "Well, Miss Derpy," he said with a smile, "you look lovely."

"Thank you, Doc," Derpy said with a smile that made her eyes sparkled. "You look nice, too."

"Why thank you, my friend," Dr. Hooves said with a bow that made her giggle, and then he nodded to something heading their way. "And here comes our ride." And sure enough, a gold chariot pulled by two white Royal Guards pegasus landed a short distance away, and they got to board it. "And away we go, gentlemen."

Both Royal Guards agreed and took off into the air, pulling their passengers with them, and toward Canterlot and the royal palace.

* * *

Night was just starting to fall when the chariot arrived at the gate to the palace, where they stepped out as fireworks were launching into the sky, and members of the Wonderbolts flew overhead.

"Wow," said Derpy, watching the famous pegasi fly overhead. "The Wonderbolts! I hope Rainbow Dash gets to spend time with them. I've seen her practicing some new moves that she's hoping to show to them tonight."

"I'm sure Miss Rainbow Dash will get to," Dr. Hooves said confidently as they headed for the open front doors, where they found Spike standing by himself. "Well, hello there, Spike," he said, greeting the baby dragon in his tuxedo. "Looking forward to the Gala?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I am," said Spike with a nervous smile as he moved to the side so that the two ponies could enter. "I hope you both enjoy the Gala, too."

Dr. Hooves smiled in return, and they entered the palace, unaware that the baby dragon had left to go into the town with a dejected expression.

* * *

Dr. Hooves and Derpy joined the line that lead up to the first landing, where Princess Celestia was greeting her guests, and as they got closer, they could see that standing next to her was Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom, and they both were wearing their gala dresses. Although it looked like they were having a good time, the time keeper couldn't help both note that their smiles seemed fixed, and he suspected that they'd been hoping to talk with the Princess about what they'd learned in their studies.

' _I wish them both the best of luck,'_ Dr. Hooves thought as the line moved forward, and they moved up the steps until they were standing before Princess Celestia, who greeted them both.

"Welcome, Dr. Hooves, Derpy."

"Your Majesty," said Dr. Hooves while Derpy smiled brightly, and he greeted the twins, too. "Good to see you both here, Miss Sparkle and Miss Blossom."

"Hello."

"Hi."

* * *

After exchanging more pleasantries, Dr. Hooves and Derpy moved on and entered the main courtyard, where they found Applejack with her cart filled with baked goods that she was hoping to sell to the guests.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry, Doc," Derpy remarked when she caught the delicious smells of the apple-based food. "Can we buy something from, Applejack?"

"Of course we can, my friend," Dr. Hooves agreed as they reached the cart and Applejack beamed at them.

"Hey there, Doc, Derpy," said Applejack with a bright smile. "What can I get ya both?" And she gestured to the baked goodies. "Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?"

Dr. Hooves and Derpy looked over the baked goods, and they both chose to have a pair of apple fritters. After paying Applejack, who thanked them kindly, they moved onward while enjoying the apple fritters since they knew that some of the best apples came from Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Dr. Hooves and Derpy entered the main hall, where they caught a glimpse of Rarity following after a certain Prince that the time keeper informed the pegasus that the Prince was the nephew of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Prince Blueblood.

"I've heard Rarity talk about him," Derpy remarked. "I think she fancies him."

Dr. Hooves chuckled. "Many a mare fancies Prince Blueblood," he agreed. "However, I highly doubt that she'll like him as much once she gets to know him."

"Why's that?" the pegasus inquired.

The time keeper chuckled. "Let's just say that Prince Blueblood has a rather _high_ opinion of himself, and he tends to think of himself instead of thinking of others first."

"Ah, he's a snob, isn't he?" Derpy guessed and her friend nodded. "Well, this should be an interesting evening for Rarity then."

"Indeed it will be."

* * *

As Dr. Hooves and Derpy made their way through the hall, they passed the VIP section, where they waved to Rainbow Dash as she was let in with two members of the Wonderbolts, and it looked to them that the blue pegasus was going to have the time of her life at least. They were passing the tables that the food were on, and they were immediately greeted by Susan.

"Grandfather!" Susan exclaimed, hugging the time keeper. "I'm _so_ glad to see you."

"And I'm glad to see you, too, Susan," Dr. Hooves responded, beaming at his granddaughter and introduced her to Derpy. "Susan, this is my friend, Derpy. Derpy, this is my granddaughter, Susan."

"Hi," said Derpy with a big smile. "Doc has told me a lot about you, Susan."

Susan chuckled. "I'm sure he has," she agreed, happy that her grandfather had been making friends again. "Well, I hope you all have a good time at the Gala," she said. "I need to get back to my friend. See you later, grandfather."

"Later, Susan," said Dr. Hooves and watched as Susan hurried away to join another female unicorn, and they were heading to the ballroom, where he could also see Pinkie Pie heading that way, too. "Looks like Pinkie Pie is going to do some dancing."

Derpy giggled. "I'm sure she will."

* * *

After they walked through the main hall, they went outside to the garden, where they caught a glimpse of Fluttershy heading down one of the paths, and Dr. Hooves figured that she was hoping to see the animals that resided in the garden.

"I hope Fluttershy can reach out to the animals," he remarked as they went to look at the roses, "they rarely go anywhere near the ponies that attend the Gala."

"And I'm sure that the animals will take to Fluttershy since she has such a wonderful gift when it comes to animals," said Derpy and admired the red roses. "Oh, these are pretty."

"Yes, yes they are, my friend."

* * *

Unknown to Dr. Hooves and Derpy, they were being watched by a female unicorn with grayish purple skin, dark grey hooves, her brown mane was done up in an up-do while her brown tail was loose and free, her eyes were a light blue, and she had a gold pocket watch cutie mark. Unlike the other ponies attending the Gala, she wore a pale pink starched collar shirt with a gold cameo brooch, a maroon croak lengthen jacket which puffed up at the shoulders and dark lapels, a high maroon waisted skirt that was cut to ankle length, and on her head she wore a black boater hat at a rakish angle with an arrangement of black and red berries on the rim with a black veil over the top. The hat also had a hole cut in it so that her horn could stick out of it.

' _Oh, Doctor,'_ she thought with a sly smile as she sipped her drink. _'The more you change, the more you stay the same, and soon enough, you and I will meet once again very soon.'_

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, who is that strange unicorn that is spying on Dr. Hooves and Derpy? R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: UNEXPECTED REUNION

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dance of Danger

A/N: Yes, we're still best buds, Roleplayer48, and don't worry, there isn't any shipping going on between Doc and Derpy, I'm not going down that route, and I'm sorry if that looked like it. Dr. Hooves and Derpy are best friends, just like you and me. ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: UNEXPECTED REUNION**

As the Gala progressed, Dr. Hooves and Derpy were having a good time with mingling with the other ponies, and some of the food, although the only food that they found tasteful were the Funville Chocolates, which consisted of chocolate truffles, bonbons, and molded animals and jewels. However, they could see that there were certain ponies weren't having fun, and they wished that they could something about that.

* * *

At one point, Dr. Hooves was talking with a pony from the library while Derpy went to get them both some more treats from the food tables, waving to Applejack, who was on her way to the kitchens in order to improve her baked goods so that the fancy ponies would actually buy them after seeing how Prince Blueblood reacted earlier.

The pegasus was about to fill a plate with treats when she saw a beautiful muffin sitting on a plate on the other end of the table. _'Ooh, a muffin!'_ Derpy set down the plate and went to get the muffin when it suddenly disappeared. "Huh?" She looked around and saw it sitting on a windowsill instead. _'How did it get there?'_ she wondered, moving to the window, and she was about reach for the muffin when it was snatched away by a dark figure. "Hey!"

* * *

Derpy flew out the window and gave chase of the figure, chasing he/she through the garden, where they were almost run over by Fluttershy, who was chasing the fleeing animals that were refusing to befriend her, and she almost caught the figure when it disappeared into an opening in a hedge. She entered the opening and found herself in the hedge maze.

"Hello?" Derpy called out, feeling uneasy since she knew that the royal hedge maze was off-limits for the party, and she wasn't suppose to be in there. "Hello? Um, no pony is suppose to be in here." When she didn't get an answer, she turned to leave when suddenly a black tentacle wrapped itself around her, and she shrieked as she was dragged into the shadows. "Help! Doc, _help!_ "

* * *

' _Hmm, I wonder where Derpy is?'_ Dr. Hooves wondered since it was taking the pegasus longer then usual to come back with their treats, and he decided to go in search of his friend when he almost ran into the grayish purple unicorn. "Oh my! I'm dreadfully so-" he began when he locked eyes with the female unicorn, and their minds briefly touched. "Uh, do I know you?" he asked after the brief exchanged occurred, confirming her to being from Gallifrey.

"Oh, you do know me," the female unicorn said with a sly smile and with a Scottish accent. "Although it's been a _long_ time since we last saw each other."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time at the Gala," Dr. Hooves said politely, not admitting that he was a bit unnerved by this strange Time Lord, "now if you'll excuse me, miss, I have a friend to find." He hurried past her to look for the missing pegasus.

The female unicorn, however, followed after him, and stopped him when they were both outside while most of the ponies had gone back inside. "Oh, do you mean a certain pegasus named Derpy?"

Dr. Hooves stopped and turned to face her. "How do you know Derpy?" he inquired, his uneasiness growing.

"Oh, I know _a lot_ about you," she said, stepping closer, and whispered into his ear, " _Little Honor_." She smirked when he blanched away. "And you know me, too."

"Madam, I get that you are from Gallifrey like I am," Dr. Hooves said curtly, recovering quickly from the shock that she knew his true name. "However, until tonight, I haven't met you before, unless it was in a different form."

The female unicorn laughed. "Oh yes, I did look different the last time you saw me, Doctor," she agreed. "My name is Missy, and I know where your friend is."

"Where is Derpy?" Dr. Hooves demanded. "She better be safe, or so help me-"

"Oh, I can assure you that your friend is _quite_ safe," Missy confirmed, winking at him. "But whether she remains safe with depend on _you_ , Doctor."

"Enough of these games," Dr. Hooves snapped, glaring at her. "Where is Derpy and _who_ are you really?"

"Oh, you know who I am," Missy replied. "I'm Missy."

"Who's Missy?" Dr. Hooves asked through gritted teeth.

Missy rolled her eyes. "Please, try to keep up," she requested, her expression going cold. "Short for Mistress. Well, I couldn't very well keep calling myself the Master, now could I?" She smirked again as Dr. Hooves backed away, horrified. "Hello, Little Honor."

"Icy Midnight," Dr. Hooves repeated, staring at his oldest friend and best enemy, "how – how-?"

"How can I be here and in this form?" Missy guessed and he mutely nodded. "Well, after defeating Rassilon and getting locked up in the Time War, he and the others did have the decency to help me with my _little_ problem after I stopped trying to kill him. And then when you and your past selves managed to put Gallifrey in that pocket dimension, I helped them figure out how to restore Gallifrey to its' proper location, of course further in the future, and they gave me a TARDIS to send me on my way."

Listening to this, several puzzle pieces clicked into place in Dr. Hooves' mind. "So, you're the one who'd stole that circuit board from my lab and you've been helping the Disney villains."

"Yup, top marks," Missy confirmed, circling him and he turned to keep her in sight. "Although I didn't start on my plan right away. I had something _entirely_ different in mind, but when I reached out to one of your old foes, they decided to try and kill _me_ instead."

"And you regenerated," Dr. Hooves guessed.

Missy nodded, a sour expression etched across her face. "Yes, yes, I _did_ regenerate," she confirmed and she actually shuddered at the memory.

* * *

 _The Master staggers into his TARDIS, his side is badly burnt, and manages to set the time machine into motion before he sinks to the floor, wheezing. "Darn those Cybermen," he groans and he sees that one of his hooves is starting to glow gold. "I – I guess it_ is _time to change." He gets up as the gold light spreads across his body._

" _No matter what happens," the Master vows, "I_ will _have my revenge on you, Little Honor." He then rears back on his hind-legs, throws his head back, and he screams as the gold light explodes out of his body. Along with the gold light, there is black streaks, and he keeps screaming as the change occurs._

 _Eventually the regeneration ends and the Master collapses on the floor, weak and exhausted from the transformation. The Master gets up and looks in the nearest reflective surface, and sees that instead of being a he once again, he was now a she and a unicorn. She stares in shock at her reflection and then she screams before passing out on the floor._

* * *

"A _female_ ," Missy said sourly as the memory faded, "I just _had_ to regenerate into a _female!_ "

Dr. Hooves stared at her for a long second before he burst out laughing and ended up rolling on the grass, much to his fellow Time Lord's annoyance. "Oh! Oh, of all the cruel irony! You're a female!" he giggled as tears ran down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Yes, yes, laugh it up, _laugh_ it up," Missy said with an annoyed tone. "I become the very gender that keeps helping _you_ defeat me repeatedly."

Still sniggering a little, Dr. Hooves wiped away the tears and got back up, brushing off the grass. "Thank you for the laugh," he said, sniggering again. "Now, where is Derpy, Missy?"

Missy smirked, pushing away her annoyance. "Come with me and I will show you." And she headed down a path with her fellow Time Lord following.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Missy is the most recent regeneration of The Master, and I wager _anything_ that after regenerating into a female and seeing her reflection, the she did scream and faint. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: CHALLENGE ISSUED

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dance of Danger

A/N: Time to see what Missy is up to and how Dr. Hooves will handle the situation and save Derpy at the same time.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: CHALLENGE ISSUED**

Dr. Hooves followed Missy along the path through the gardens, pausing at one point when a stampede of animals went by, being chased by the now-crazed Fluttershy, and then they resumed their trek down the path.

"What are you up to exactly, Missy?" Dr. Hooves inquired, following his oldest friend. "What do you intend to do to Equestria?"

"All in good time, Doctor," Missy replied smugly, "all in good time."

* * *

Eventually the two ponies reached the end of the path and were soon standing in front of the entrance to the hedge maze. Missy turned to Dr. Hooves as a group came out of the shadows and he felt his hearts sink when he saw that it was the Great Intelligence and the Disney villains he and Derpy had crossed paths with at the House of Mouse with Sunrise Blossom, Timon, and Pumbaa, and with them was-

"Professor Ratigan?" Dr. Hooves asked, staring at the large and well-dressed rat, who had a smug expression on his face. "You're alive? But Basil told me that you died that night you tried to take over the empire."

Professor Ratigan chuckled. "Oh, I was suppose to, yes," he agreed. "But what _Basil_ of Baker Street didn't know, was that when I was plunging toward the river far below that time itself _froze_ , and dear Missy pulled me into her marvelous time machine, saving my life."

Frowning, Dr. Hooves turned to Missy. "All right, what are you up to and where is Derpy?" he asked since he couldn't see the missing pegasus.

Smirking, Missy nodded to Ursula, who lifted up a tentacle that was wrapped around Derpy, who'd been gagged, and was trying to talk through the gag, but it was so muffled that nothing she said was making any sense. "There she is, safe just like I promised," she informed her old friend. "Now, as for what I and my friends are up to, well, in order to find that out, you will need help to solve this maze to get Miss Derpy back, _and_ learn of what the plan is."

Dr. Hooves was feeling more uneasy then before since it was unlike Missy, in any form, to play games like this, and he said so. "Solve a maze? Why are you making this into a game?" he questioned.

"Oh, Doctor, Doctor," Jafar tsked, idly running a finger over the top of his snake staff. "What's life without a game or two every now and then?"

Dr. Hooves shot the evil wizard a look before returning his attention to Missy. "Missy, please, just let Derpy go, leave Equestria alone," he pleaded, "and you can have me instead."

Missy considered this for a moment and then shook her head, beeping his nose with one hoof and he blanched. "No, I don't think so," she said. "Now, as I said before, Doctor, you will need help to solve this maze in order to stop us and save your little friend."

Dr. Hooves sighed. "Fine, what kind of help do I need?"

"Oh, it isn't a what, it's who," Missy corrected. "In fact, it's seven who's that you'll need the help of."

"Seven?" Dr. Hooves repeated. "As in seven ponies?" And when she beamed, his hearts sank even further. "You don't mean-?"

"Indeed I do," Missy sang as she danced around him a bit. "You will need the help of seven ponies that are known as the Mane Seven. Now hurry along, for you only have two hours to get them all here, and no telling either Princess, or Miss Derpy here" she nodded to Ursula, who tightened her grip on the pegasus just enough to make her gasp "will lose her life."

' _Sweet Celestia!'_ Dr. Hooves thought, glancing over at Derpy. "Derpy, I _will_ come back, and I _will_ save you," he promised before fixing his fellow Time Lord with a stern look. "Keep your word, or so help me, Missy, I will do what I should've done all those years ago during the Time War when Rassilon insisted on bringing you back from the dead to fight against the Daleks," he warned before running back down the path.

"Good luck with that," Missy called after him with a broad smile, which then faded as she turned to face the Disney villains. "Best get into your positions," she instructed. "Knowing the Doctor like I do, it won't take him very long to convince Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and their friends to come with him to stop us."

"What is _so_ important about those particular ponies?" Maleficent inquired.

"They're important because there is a prophecy that concerns them, particularly their friends," Missy explained, "and parts of that prophecy has already come true. We need to get them out of the way to keep the rest of the prophecy from coming true, and if we can do that, then their connections to the Elements of Harmony will be broken. Once that has happen, the whole of Equestria will be ours for the taking. _That's_ way they're important."

Maleficent didn't look entirely convinced, but she nodded, and she lead the rest of the villains, including their prisoner Derpy, into the depths of the maze to prepare for the arrival of Dr. Hooves and the Mane Seven.

Once they were out of sight, Missy turned back to look at the path. She knew that the game would've thrown him for a loop, and it had done that. _'He'll be_ so _focused on the game,'_ she thought smugly, _'that he'll miss the big picture as always. By the time he figures out exactly_ what _I have planned for Equestria, it'll be too late to stop us from winning._ Finally _.'_

* * *

A/N: Hmm, what is Missy up to? I already know, but I would love to know what the rest of you think in your reviews, and there will be another chapter right after this one. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: ASKING FOR HELP

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dance of Danger

A/N: All right, here is the final update for today, for I got _a lot_ of fanfic writing to do before my shift at the movie theater tonight, so expect more updates tomorrow. Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: ASKING FOR HELP**

Dr. Whooves galloped back toward the palace, determined to reach it in order to get the help of the Mane Seven. _'Don't worry, Derpy,'_ he thought, galloping up the path. _'I'll come back and save you. Just hang on tight.'_

* * *

Meanwhile at the maze, the Disney villains were getting into position in different parts of the maze, and Ursula was at the center of the maze with Derpy, who she'd placed on a tall pillar, and now she was waiting for the arrival of the ponies, providing that they could get pass the other villains.

"Why are you doing this, Ursula?" Derpy inquired, relieved that the sea witch had removed the gag from her mouth. "What do you get if you help Missy take over Equestria?"

"Why, my dear," ursula said with a smug expression as she tickled the pegasus' chin with one tentacle, making the pegasus giggle, "it's quite simple. Once Equestria is under our control, I will have control of the oceans, and-"

"Oh, Ursula," Missy said in a singsong voice, stepping into the center and the sea witch jumped guiltily. "What did I say about revealing anything to the Doctor's assistant?"

Ursula's face went bright purple. "Sorry, Missy."

Missy shook her head in an exasperated manner and she went to one of the pillars, which she entered, and Derpy knew that it had to be Missy's TARDIS. Moments later, Missy exited the time machine, carrying an umbrella. "Now, not another word about _anything_ connected to the plan," she ordered before heading back into the depths of the maze.

' _So, Ursula will be able to take control of the oceans should Dr. Hooves and the Mane Seven fail to stop Missy and her minions,'_ Derpy thought. _'I need to think of a way to help them, but how?'_

* * *

While all of this was going on, Dr. Hooves reached the palace and entered the main hall, where he skidded to a halt when he saw the place in chaos: there were animals running everywhere, there were cake everywhere, the statue and pillars were in pieces, and there was no sign of the Mane Seven.

"Excuse me," he requested of the nearest pony, who was covered in cake, "but what happen here?"

"This _annoying_ pink pony interfered with the music, did some crazy dancing, and then she jumped off the stage and collided with this tall cake made out of apples that an orange pony had brought in," he explained with a sour expression. "The cake went flying and Prince Blueblood shoved this grey unicorn in front of him so that she was hit with the cake that also hit me, and she reacted by covering the poor Prince with that disgusting cake. And then a bunch of animals came running in, chased by an insane yellow pegasus, and when the statue of Princess Celestia began falling, a blue pegasus managed to catch it, but then she ended up knocking all the pillars over! The Gala is a _disaster!_ "

' _Depends on who you talk to,'_ Dr. Hooves thought, but he didn't say that aloud. "Anyway, where did those ponies go?" he inquired.

The pony shrugged. "I don't know, but I help that they leave Canterlot and _never_ return," he growled and stormed off.

Just then, Susan ran up to her grandfather. "Grandfather, if you're looking for Princess Celestia's students and their friends, I saw them heading into town," she informed him, "and the Princess went after them just a short while ago."

"Thank you, Susan," Dr. Hooves said graciously, and he headed for the main doors.

* * *

After leaving the palace behind, Dr. Hooves began searching the town and when he saw Princess Celestia exited the donut shop run by Donut Joe, he hurried over that way, and when he entered, he found the seven ponies and the baby dragon, Spike.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, making them jump. "I am in need of your help. Please come outside right away."

"Doc, what're you talking about?" Twilight Sparkle asked as they followed him anyway while Spike opted to stay behind and get them all some more donuts. "And where is Derpy?"

Dr. Hooves sighed as they exited the shop and he turned to them. "That's one of the reason why I need the help of all seven of you," he said and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Miss Blossom, Miss Rarity, thank you both for keeping my secret, but now the rest of you need to know it, too." He activated his device, and moments later, a certain blue box appeared before them.

"What the hay?" Applejack asked, confused. "How did you bring that tall box here?"

Instead of answering, Dr. Hooves unlocked the door and gestured them all inside, following them, and he shut the door before Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash could run back outside when they found that the inside was bigger then the outside.

"How – how – _how_ is this possible?" Twilight Sparkle asked, staring around in confusion and shock. "This _shouldn't_ be possible!"

"Welcome to the TARDIS, girls," said Sunrise Blossom and she turned to Dr. Hooves as he moved around them to get to the console. "Ok, Doc, just exactly what is going on for you to send my sister and our friends into a complete state of shock?"

Dr. Hooves sighed and turned to the seven ponies, unsurprised by the dumbfounded expressions on the faces of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. "I need your help," he requested. "You see, one of my best enemies has abducted Derpy, and she's being held in the palace maze with a bunch of Disney villains."

"Best enemies?" Applejack repeated. "What'd you mean by 'best enemies'? And how can Disney villains even _be_ in Equestria? They're not real."

"Applejack, we _did_ find Prince John with that dragon some months ago," Rainbow Dash reminded the orange pony. "And he's a Disney villain."

Applejack blinked. "Oh yeah."

"Doctor, what secret are you talking about and what does this have to do with anything?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

Dr. Hooves sighed. "Yes, I should start from the beginning, Miss Sparkle," he agreed. "You see, while I _am_ a pony, I am not from Equestria originally," he explained, "I come from another world called Gallifrey, and my fellow ponies are known as Time Lords, and _I_ am a Time Lord." He pushed a button on the console and a series of holograms appeared around him, taking on the forms of his past selves. "You see, I have lived in Ponyville for a _very_ long time, and during that time, I have changed my form by doing what is known as regeneration. One of my best enemies, is a fellow Time Lord, who used to be known as the Master" and different holograms appeared of the previous forms of the Master, "and he is now a she, calling herself Missy.

"When a Time Lord is injured in a manner that can't be easily healed, then we can regenerate up to twelve or thirteen times. Before becoming Missy, the Master had wasted his original regeneration cycle, and was given a new one after he was brought back from the dead. Which is a long story that I don't have time to share. The point is, Missy has brought a bunch of Disney villains to Equestria as part of her plan, and a part of that plan has meant that she's taken Derpy. Now, she wants us to come to the royal maze, and take part in some kind of game."

"And what kind of game are we going to take part in?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly. "Pie eating? Cake eating?"

Dr. Hooves shook his head and turned off the holograms. "I don't know what kind of game," he admitted, "and right now, I need to get us to the maze before our two hours are up. Miss Blossom, Miss Rarity, I think you can find a few bedrooms so that you all can store away your dresses, and the sooner the better."

"Very well," Rarity agreed. "Come on, girls. Sunrise Blossom and I can explain how we know the truth about the Doctor here, on the way." And the seven ponies exited the console room.

Once they were gone, Dr. Hooves set the time machine into motion. "Just hang on, Derpy," he whispered. "Just hang on, we're coming, and whatever Missy has planned, we'll stop it, too." _'Please,_ please _, let me save her, please.'_

* * *

A/N: I grew up watching _Doctor Who_ , and when I saw that the Master was a female named Missy, I was in a state of shock for a while. But once I got over the shock and found it ironically funny instead, especially since whenever the Doctor has defeated the Master in the past, he's always had a female friend to help out. So, that's why I believe after regenerating into a female, Missy screamed and fainted when she saw her reflection. See you all tomorrow! Bye!

R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: FIRST CHALLENGE

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dance of Danger

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here to post on Dede42's behalf since the poor girl was up late last night due to her movie theater job.

Dr. Hooves: Was it a busy night?

Sunrise Blossom: No, it was actually a slow night, but due to the storm, the power grid hiccuped at one point, and most of the equipment had to be restarted, so some movies ended later then they were suppose to, and other movies started late. Plus, they had some flooding problems near some of the emergency exits, too.

Dr. Hooves: Ah, that can make any kind of night tough.

Pinkie Pie: How can a power grid have the hiccups?

Dr. Hooves: What Sunrise means is that the power grid went down for a few seconds, and when it came back on, a lot of stuff had to be fixed.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, ok!

Sunrise Blossom: Doc, Roleplayer48 is wondering why Professor Ratigan is normal-sized when he's actually a rat?

Dr. Hooves: Good question and while the complicated answer is rather wobbly wobbly time wimey, it's actually quite simple. All TARDIS are able to adapt the physical size of the travelers to fit whatever the required size is of the inhabitants of a particular location.

Pinkie Pie: Like when you and Derpy went to London and were the same size as Basil and the other mice?

Dr. Hooves: Exactly.

Sunrise Blossom: Ok, that makes sense, and here I thought Missy used a spell.

Dr. Hooves: Nope, just good ol' science.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: FIRST CHALLENGE**

After storing away their dresses in a wardrobe, the Mane Seven gathered in one of the bedrooms to talk about Dr. Hooves, and why both Rarity and Sunrise Blossom had been keeping his secret.

"Ok, so what's the deal?" Rainbow Dash asked the two unicorns. "Is this for real?"

"It's very real, darling," Rarity answered. "I accidentally learned the truth about Dr. Hooves when I went to see Derpy about her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala, and we all ended up traveling to ancient Agrabah. I made a Pinkie Promise to not tell any pony about Dr. Hooves being a Time Lord."

"And I made the same promise after I also accidentally learned the truth, too," Sunrise Blossom added. "To be perfectly honest, it wasn't our secret to share, and Derpy has been keeping this secret longer than any other pony that we all know. Right now, the Doctor needs our help to save Derpy, and possibly all of Equestria from this Missy Time Lord, _and_ a bunch of Disney villains."

Twilight Sparkle frowned. "I still don't see how it's possible for fictional characters to be alive," she pointed out. "I mean, it shouldn't be possible _at all!_ And this being a time machine isn't possible either. No pony can travel through time, and while I haven't figured out how it's possible for this blue box to be bigger on the inside, I simply refuse to believe that we're traveling at all."

"Twi, both Rarity and I have traveled in the TARDIS," Sunrise Blossom pointed out, "and trust me, this ship can travel through both time _and_ space. As for the Disney villains, I went up against some of them, and _somehow_ Jafar had access to Dust-Bloom Mist," she added, agreeing when Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all made faces at the name. "Which I suspect was given to him by Missy, and we all know that Dust-Bloom Mushrooms _only_ grow in Equestria."

"Sunny has a good point there, Twi," Applejack agreed. "As far as any pony knows, 'em mushrooms only grow in places like the Everfree Forest, and nowhere outside of Equestria."

"Well, I need proof," Twilight Sparkle insisted. "Give me some proof and I'll know that you're telling the truth."

"What I want to know is why this Missy gal wants the seven of us?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"It _is_ odd," Fluttershy agreed. "What's so important about us?"

Pinkie Pie waved a hoof eagerly and, after Applejack nodded, began speaking. "It's probably because the seven of _us_ defeated Nightmare Moon with the Elements of Harmony. Why else would she want us?"

"That actually makes sense, Pinkie," Twilight Sparkle complimented and the pink pony. "We _are_ connected to the Elements of Harmony, and they do provide the strongest protection for all of Equestria."

"And only Celestia knows what would happen if we lost our connect to the Elements," said Sunrise Blossom. "Come on, I think I better whip up some of that potion I invented to protect us should any of the Disney Villains try to use Dust-Bloom Mist against us tonight." And she hurried out of the bedroom to the nearest lab with the other ponies quickly following her.

* * *

By the time that the Mane Seven returned to the console room, they found that Dr. Hooves was now wearing his tweed coat with a dark red bowtie, and he was staring intensely at one of the screens.

"Doc," Sunrise Blossom said and the Time Lord looked at her. "Here, drink this," she requested, magically presenting him with a vial filled with a yellow liquid.

"Ah yes," said Dr. Hooves accepting the vial and quickly downing the potion. "Mmm, perfect." He gave the vial back just as the column in the center of the console began slowing down. "Excellent timing, we're landing."

"Landing where?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Right outside the hedge maze, Miss Dash," the Time Lord answered as the TARDIS finished landing, and he headed for the doors. "Come along, ladies."

While Sunrise Blossom and Rarity hurried after him, the other five ponies exchanged skeptical looks, but they also followed, although Applejack had to encourage poor Fluttershy, who was wishing she was back home instead.

* * *

When the group exited the time machine, Twilight Sparkle gasped when she saw that they were just outside the hedge maze and behind them was the palace. They were back in Canterlot. "We really _did_ travel!"

"Yes, you most certainly did," Missy agreed, descending from the sky like an evil Marry Poppins, and when she landed, she closed up her umbrella. (A/N: Yes, I know that Discord will do the same later on, but I couldn't help put it in here.) "Welcome, everypony to what will most likely be the last night of your lives," she added with an evil smile that made them all shudder, and Fluttershy yelped, ducking behind Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

Dr. Hooves stepped forward and fixed the evil unicorn with a stern look. "Enough, Missy," he scolded. "We're here for the game and to save Derpy. She's unharmed still, I hope?"

"Oh yes, your pegasus friend is _fine_ ," Missy promised. "Although she talks _way_ too much, and that's annoying."

' _Good for you, Derpy,'_ Dr. Hooves thought, having hoped that Derpy would try to figure out how to annoy the villains until he could save her. "Missy, what kind of game are we playing against you and your comrades?" he inquired, having been trying to figure it out, and he was worried that both he and the Mane Seven were probably going to be in over their heads.

Missy smirked and gestured to the maze with the tip of her umbrella. "In the maze, the villains are scattered and waiting with challenges that you must solve before you can move on," she explained. "With each challenge that you solve, you will be directed to the next one, and if you fail to solve the challenge" she chuckled "well, I think it's pretty obvious what will happen if you fail."

"We aren't goin' to fail, that's for darn sure," Applejack declared and the other ponies agreed.

"Oh, _you'll see_ ," Missy said in a sing-song voice, stepping aside so that the group could enter the maze. " _Good luck!_ "

The moment that the group entered the maze, there was a flash of light behind them that made them jump, and they turned to find a shimmering field in the opening. Before any pony could stop her, Pinkie Pie lightly touched the field with one hoof and yelped when it zapped her.

"Owie!"

"Looks like that Missy gal is determined to keep us in here," Rainbow Dash remarked, scowling while Sunrise Blossom tended to the small burn on their friend's hoof. "So, which way should we go?"

Twilight Sparkle glanced at the two paths that were on either side of them, and noted down the left path, there was a flickering light. "Well, if Derpy is being held in the center of the maze," she said thoughtfully, "and that would make the most sense, then I think we should go this way." And she pointed out the flickering light. "See that light?"

"Do we really have to do this?" Fluttershy asked uneasily. "Why can't we just go home?"

"Fluttershy, I know that you're scared," Sunrise Blossom said to the yellow pegasus. "We're all scared, and we need to do this to save Derpy and keep the villains from taking over Equestria. Think of what they would do to your animal friends like Angel Bunny."

Fluttershy's eyes widened with fear of what the Disney villains would do to her sweet white bunny. "Oh, I didn't think of it that way," she said and her expression changed to determination. "Let's teach these villains a lesson."

Agreeing fully, the group moved down the path toward the flickering light, which was gradually growing brighter, and they turned the corner, finding themselves in one of the open spaces, and waiting for them was Professor Ratigan.

"Ah right on time," said the evil Professor, clicking his pocket watch shut and pocketed it. "I was worried that you would miss the deadline," he added and gestured to a long table next to him that was covered with a white cloth, and on top was a long row of test tubes filled with different colored liquids. "As you all can see, I have a row of different chemicals here, and it'll be up to you eight to determine which of these will be a special cure for a specific type of poison."

"What kind of poison?" Dr. Hooves questioned with a frown.

Instead of answering, Professor Ratigan suddenly used his long tail to snatch up Rainbow Dash, who shouted and struggled. When she was in range, he opened a small vial with a dark green liquid in it, and he forced her to drink the whole thing. "The poison that I just fed to your friend here," he announced, dropping the blue pegasus to the ground and tossed the vial to Sunrise Blossom, who magically caught it. "Good thing you caught that," he complimented. "You now have twenty minutes to figure out the poison and find a cure before your friend dies."

Sunrise Blossom glared at the overgrown rat while Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy helped Rainbow Dash up, and it was clear that the poison was starting to affect the blue pegasus when she almost fell back down. "You're _not_ going to get away with this, Ratigan," she voiced and turned to the table. "Rarity, help them look after Rainbow," she requested. "Doc, Twi, let's do this."

While Rarity went to help get Rainbow Dash onto one of the stone benches, the other three ponies examined the remaining liquid in the vial, and after several minutes passed, they felt sure they knew what cure was needed.

Setting the vial on the table, the three ponies focused on the chemicals while fully aware that Rainbow Dash's breathing was becoming labored, and they tuned out Professor Ratigan's snickering.

"Which three chemicals should we combine first, Doctor?" Twilight Sparkle asked, eying the fifteen chemicals before them.

"If I'm right about the poison, then we should try these three chemicals first," Dr. Hooves said, pointing to the colors red, grey, and green. "Once combined, they should turn into a white liquid, which will be the cure for the poison."

Sunrise Blossom magically collected the three chemicals, poured some of the contents into a glass bottle, and she stirred the contents over a bunsen burner. A full minutes passed and the liquid became a pale green color. "Nope, not those three."

Dr. Hooves was disappointed and nodded to three different chemicals. "Try those next."

Twilight Sparkle collected yellow, orange, and blue, which she passed to her twin, who poured them into a new bottle, and stirred the contents until they became a very pale blue.

"It's closer," said Dr. Hooves, thinking and the solution clicked in his mind. "Combine the first six and add that one, quickly!"

Sunrise Blossom combined red, grey, green, yellow, orange, blue, and purple into a bottle. She stirred them until they finally turned white. "We did it!"

Twilight Sparkle quickly used her magic to pick up the bottle and hurried it over to Rainbow Dash, who was sweating badly by that point, and she was quite pale. "Rainbow, I need you to drink this up," she requested, holding up the bottle.

Rainbow Dash didn't argue, instead she opened her mouth and drained the bottle while making a face at the taste. A few minutes laster, she was back to normal and on her own hooves. "All right!"

Professor Ratigan was disappointed that they had solved the challenge, but he did give them a white card with writing on it. "Darn! Oh well, here you go."

Taking the card, the group exited out the other side of the open space before reading the contents, that indicated that they were to take three right turns in order to reach the next challenge, and the only clue was that they needed to be brave.

What kind of challenge was waiting for them?

* * *

A/N: I can't believe that overgrown rat _actually_ managed to poison me!

Sunrise Blossom: I know, but that's why he's known as an evil genius, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I'm just glad you guys were able to find the cure.

Sunrise Blossom: Same here.

Dr. Hooves: Sunrise, where is your sister anyway?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, Twilight's still trying to fix the virtual safari rides.

Dr. Hooves: Hmm, I best see if I can lend her a hoof or two. R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: SECOND CHALLENGE

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dance of Danger

A/N: Since that one reviewer won't stop pestering me about that idea, I'm just going to delete any reviews that person posts from now on, and I'll be getting back to working on the rest of MLP Season 3 soon. I would've started today, but I'm still exhausted from last night, so I'm going back to bed after I take care of a few things first.

Sunrise Blossom: That nap didn't help?

Dede42: I didn't get a chance to have my nap since I had to help with my sister, Panda94, get ready for her Day Program first.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, well, I'll take over on this and you go back to bed.

Dede42: Ok.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: SECOND CHALLENGE**

Following the instructions on the card, the group made their way through the maze until they reached the next open space, where they found Walter Simeon waiting for them in his unicorn form.

"This isn't a Disney villain," Dr. Hooves informed the girls in a quiet voice. "He's actually one of my enemies known as the Great Intelligence, which is actually a formless intelligence, and his physical appearance is merely an illusion, but he can become solid enough to kill if he desires to."

Heeding the Time Lord's words, the group approached Simeon, who was standing next to a short stone pillar that had a black box resting on top of it. "Welcome," he said in his formal tone. "For my challenge, one of you will need to stick your hoof into into this box and keep it there for three minutes," he explained. "And no matter what happens or what you feel, you _must_ keep your hoof in for the full three minutes or you will fail. Who will do it?"

Exchanging uneasy looks, the group did a huddle to decide who would do the challenge, and Dr. Hooves was pretty sure that the box was equipped for the pony to feel some intense kind of pain without actually being harmed.

"But are you really sure, Doc?" Applejack inquired. "What if the pony that does this here challenge ends up losing a hoof in the process?"

"I know how the Great Intelligence thinks," the Time Lord replied. "And he is more interested in being smarter then me and forcing others to think like him," he added.

Fluttershy glanced at the box and then she said something that she normally wouldn't say. "I'll do it."

"What?" Sunrise Blossom asked, surprised. "Fluttershy, this requires to be brave. Are you sure you can do it?"

The yellow pegasus nervously nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. "I know that I'm not the bravest pony here, but I _need_ to try. Please?"

"Ok, Fluttershy," said Twilight Sparkle. "You can take this challenge. Just remember to keep your hoof in for the full three minutes or else we're all doomed."

"Yeah, no pressure," Rainbow Dash agreed.

Swallowing, Fluttershy went over to the box, glanced briefly at Simeon, and then she inserted her right hoof into the hole in the middle of the box side that was facing her. At first, there was nothing, and the inside of the box gradually began to feel warmer. As the heat intensely grew hotter, she could feel her hoof starting to burn and she whimpered at the pain.

"Two minutes," said Simeon, who was watching the yellow pegasus impassively as she started sweating, but she didn't remove her hoof from the box, despite it feeling as if her hoof was now completely engulfed in flames, and she was quietly crying and whimpering.

"Fluttershy," Rarity whispered fearfully as it was announced that there was thirty seconds left. "Just a little bit longer, darling."

"Oh, Fluttershy shouldn't be doing this," Pinkie Pie moaned. "This is hurting her." And her friends didn't disagree.

"Ten, nine, eight," said Simeon, still watching as Fluttershy struggled against the pain while keeping her hoof in the box. "…five, four, three, two, and one. Remove your hoof now."

Fluttershy yanked her hoof out of the box, almost falling over, and her friends quickly gathered around her. Much to their surprise and relief, her hoof was completely intact with no physical damage, and Dr. Hooves turned to Simeon, who was looking mildly disappointed that they'd passed the challenge.

"I believe you have a clue for us," the Time Lord requested and he was given the next card. **"** Thank you."

"Be warn, Doctor," Simeon said, shifting to his human form and startling the ponies. "These first two challenges may have been easy, but they will grow tougher the further into the maze you travel. The odds are against all of you, and it will very like be that you will fail."

"We'll see about that," said Twilight Sparkle, and they headed for the exit to head to the next challenge.

* * *

The moment that the group was gone, Missy stepped out of her hiding place in one of the alcoves and stood next to Simeon as he went back to his unicorn form. "Good job with the warning," she complimented. "I had a feeling that they would pass your challenge, but I didn't expect the yellow pegasus to do it. That was unexpected."

"Indeed," Simeon agreed. "She's clearly the weakest of the group, but she managed to keep her hoof in the pain box for the full three minutes, and that means there is more to that yellow pegasus then we first thought."

Missy nodded thoughtfully. She'd done a lot of research on the seven ponies, learning about their strengths and weakness, and she had expected either Rainbow Dash or Applejack to do the pain box challenge. The fact that Fluttershy had managed to pass the challenge had proven that even the weakest pony could be strong and brave.

"Well, this next challenge should be harder for them," she predicted. "And if they _can_ get passed Scar, then I shall be very much surprise."

"We just have to wait and see."

"Yup."

* * *

A/N: Good job, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: I'm impressed with myself that I could do it, too. R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: THIRD CHALLENGE

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dance of Danger

A/N: I can never hate you, Roleplayer48, and it'll start picking up again, I can promise you that. So, this will be the last update for today, and I hope that you're looking forward to your birthday tomorrow! Happy early Birthday! (cue the "Happy Birthday Song" from _Bear in the Big Blue House_.)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: THIRD CHALLENGE**

Following the path in the maze, the group were pondering over the Great Intelligence's warning and what had been written on the card:

 _Follow the path, go left, and then right,_

 _And then left again. Your clue for the_

 _Next challenge: Patience is a virtue._

"What kind of clue is that?" Twilight Sparkle wondered. "Patience is a virtue? That makes no sense."

"It could mean that for this upcoming challenge, we'll need to be patient for it to start or to complete it," Rarity suggested. "Being patient for something to happen isn't easy, but it's possible."

Since it was the best guess that any of them could make, they continued following the instructions until they reached the next open space, where they found Scar waiting for them in the _exact_ center with something covered by a grey sheet beside him.

"Welcome," Scar said to the gathered ponies. "You have completed two challenges, but it's unlikely that you will complete _this_ challenge."

"Tell us what the challenge is, and I'm certain that we can complete it," said Dr. Hooves.

Scar smirked. "I hardly doubt it," he said, and took the corner of the sheet into his mouth, yanking it off to reveal a large board covered with wet yellow paint. "For the next five minutes, you all must sit perfectly still and quiet, watching this paint dry, and if should any of you move or even make a _sound_ , you will fail. Also, I haven't eaten in a while, so it isn't hard to guess what your fate will be if you lose."

' _This is bad,'_ Twilight Sparkle thought as they moved to sit in front of the board. _'Most of us can pass this, but somehow I don't think either Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie will be able to, as they're the two most active ponies I know!'_

Both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were having similar thoughts as they seated themselves in front of the board, and Scar started the clock. Patience was definitely going to be needed in order to pass _this_ challenge!

* * *

While all of this was going on, Derpy was still in the center of the maze with Ursula, and she was pestering the sea witch with all kinds of questions, trying to learn what she could of the challenges that her friends were going to be facing. So far, she hadn't gotten anything out of Ursula, but it was clear to her that the sea witch was starting to grow impatient with waiting for the group to arrive so that she could face them.

Just then, Missy entered the center of the maze, and she spoke to the sea witch. "So far the Doctor and the Mane Seven have passed the first two challenges," she announced. "And they are currently with Scar, watching paint dry, and I'm expecting them to fail the patience challenge."

"If they do, then it's a win for us," Ursula stated and then nodded to the pegasus. "What do I do with her if they do fail to get past Scar?"

Missy glanced over at Derpy and shrugged. "If they fail the challenge, then you can do whatever you want with her," she replied. "Now, I'm going to check on the group and see if they will make it out of the challenge alive or not." And she left.

The moment that the Time Lord was gone, Ursula went back to waiting while Derpy was feeling _very_ worried about her friends.

' _Please let them get through this challenge alive,'_ she prayed quietly to herself. _'Please let them win and get me out of here.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, two minute have passed and the group was still staring at the drying paint, doing their level best to focus only on it, and nothing else. This wasn't easy, especially with Scar pacing around them, taunting them, and making fun of their cutie marks.

"Tattoos," Scar scoffed, stopping near Pinkie Pie, and sneered at the three balloons that were her cutie mark. "They're just stupid tattoos and there's nothing to admire about them." When the pink pony didn't react, he resumed his pacing and he kept taunting them. "Tattoos that appear when you find your _special_ talent? What utter nonsense. So you can do something unique that most others can, big deal. Now when it comes to having power over others, then I can see how special _that_ can be."

' _This lion just won't shut up,'_ Applejack thought, but she kept staring at the drying paint, determined to win the challenge.

' _Ignore him, Dash,'_ Rainbow Dash thought as sweat trickled down the side of her face. _'Ignore him and focus on the paint. Once the time is up,_ then _you can pound him into the ground.'_

' _Ugh, who does this jerk think he is?'_ Rarity thought, focusing on the paint. _'As if his taunts will make me stop focusing on what needs to be done.'_

' _Scar is going to keep taunting us until one of us breaks,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought. _'Being patience isn't easy, but we still have three and half minutes to go. I'm sure we'll pass.'_

' _We all can do this,'_ Twilight Sparkle thought, ignoring the droplet of sweat that was dangling on the tip of her nose. _'We can do this. We can!'_

' _Oh, oh, this is harder then that pain box earlier,'_ Fluttershy thought. _'But I can do this. I know I can, and so can my friends.'_

' _My nose is itchy!'_ Pinkie Pie thought, resisting the impulse to deal with the itchy sensation in her nose. _'Mustn't scratch it. Mustn't scratch it!'_

' _Just a little bit longer,'_ Dr. Hooves thought, staring at the wet paint. _'Down to two minutes now. We're_ so _close!'_

As the time continued ticking away, Scar kept circling the ponies, looking for some sign that one of them was going to break, but so far there hadn't been a single peep from any of them, not even an ear twitch. He also kept up the taunts, mocking their cutie marks, their physical appearance, and he even threw in a few remarks of how he was imagining how they would taste.

Just when it looked like either Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie were going to break, the clock buzzed to signal the end of the time, and the group of ponies all sighed with relief while the lion was disappointed.

"Hmm, it seems like I was wrong about you ponies," Scar remarked, clearly disappointed as he nodded to the card by the clock. "Take it and leave."

Magically grabbing the card, Twilight Sparkle lead the way out of the open space, and back into the depths of the maze. "Come on, guys!"

* * *

From her hiding place, Missy frowned as she watched the eight ponies disappear around the nearest corner with the card containing their next set of instructions and clue. _'Curses!'_ she thought. _'I thought for sure that they would lose that challenge! Well, this next one should be their undoing.'_

* * *

A/N: Guess which MLP episode involved watching paint dry? R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: FOURTH CHALLENGE PART ONE

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dance of Danger

A/N: This song is for you, Roleplayer48! Happy Birthday! Hit it, Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: (dress up as DJ) Here we go! (starts music from _Bear in the Big Blue House_.)

Happy, Happy,

Happy, Happy

Birthday, Birthday!

Happy, Happy

Happy, Happy

Birthday, Birthday!

Happy, Happy,

Birthday!

Happy

Birthday!

Happy

Birthday!

Happy

Birthday to

you!

Dede42: (as the song repeats) I hope you have a great birthday, Roleplayer48, and that one reviewer has apologized since they were a bit overexcited with that idea. Anyway, Happy Birthday!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: FOURTH CHALLENGE PART ONE**

The group hurried through the maze, following the instructions on the card and they had their next clue which hinted that they would be encountering riddles of different kinds. Twilight Sparkle was certain that they would be able to breeze through the challenge, although she did have second thoughts when they entered the open space and found waiting for them, Cruella De Vil with her minions Jasper and Horace.

"Welcome, little ponies," Cruella De Vil said with a cruel smile while her minions snickered. "Your next challenge will take place in here." And she gestured to what appeared to be a large blue/white stripped circus tent with an opening that was shaped like the mouth of a black cat with spinning red/white eyes. "This is the Funhouse, and inside it are three rooms that you will need to solve in order to win the challenge."

"And there's a time limit, right?" Applejack guessed.

Cruella De Vil laughed and shook her head. "Oh, there's no time limit," she corrected the orange pony, "but it won't be easy either. During the challenge, there will be times when a red alarm will go off and you each will have to switch rooms when that does happen, and at a time of my choosing, I will spin a wheel and send in Horace and Jasper in to capture one of you to put in that cage there." And she pointed to a nearby metal cage. "The challenge will only end when all three rooms are solved, or all of you have been captured. And you can probably guess what will happen should you fail the challenge."

' _Oh, we know all right,'_ Dr. Hooves thought as Sunrise Blossom entered the tent first, followed by Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Sunrise Blossom walked down the hallway, which was filled with colorful flashing lights, and entered a circular room. The moment she entered, it sealed itself, and began spinning. "Whoa!" she yelped, and when it stopped, it open, and she stumbled out, finding herself in a room filled with balloons, colorful striped walls, and ropes.

' _Balloons,_ why _did it have to be balloons?'_ Sunrise Blossom thought unhappily as she made her way through the ropes, wincing whenever a balloon popped, and then reached the main part. (A/N: I'm not a big fan of balloons popping due to a bad experience when I was a kid.) There, she found a black box on a dark blue stand with assorted candies in it along with empty spots, and a note with instructions on it.

"'In this box are my favorite candies, but some of them have gone missing. Find the candies and put them in their proper places'," she read, saw three pins, and she groaned. "Great, the candies are probably hidden in the balloons." Reluctantly, she magically picked up one of the pins, and she began popping the balloons, wincing with every pop that sounded louder to her, and then Pinkie Pie tumbled into the room.

"Wee! There's balloons!" the pink pony exclaimed, sitting up and stared at the room with a delighted expression. She got up and she spotted the box, which she hurried over to, and her smile widened when she saw the candies. "Ooh, candy!"

Sunrise Blossom quickly got between her friend and the box. "Pinkie, I know you love candy," she said quickly, "but we can't eat any of it or we'll lose the challenge."

Pinkie Pie's ears drooped for a moment. "Oh…ok!" she said brightly. "So, what do we need to do?" she asked when Fluttershy tumbled into the room, followed by Rainbow Dash.

"What we need to do is find the missing candies," Sunrise Blossom explained, "and it looks like they're hidden in the balloons."

"So, we have to pop these balloons to find a bunch of candy?" Rainbow Dash questioned and the orange unicorn nodded. "Gee," she scoffed. " _That's_ a tough challenge?"

"Well, we don't know when Cruella De Vil is going to send Horace and Jasper in here to grab one of us," Fluttershy reminded them.

"Fluttershy is right," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "Let's get popping the" she shuddered a little "balloons, and find those candies."

Agreeing, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash both grabbed the remaining pins, and they helped in popping balloons. After about five minutes, they started finding the candies, which Fluttershy collected and began putting in their proper places in the box.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle stumbled out of the elevator and into a room that was clearly topsy turvy with the furniture on the wall, which made it the floor, the door and window wall was under her hooves, and what should've been the ceiling was another wall.

"Ok, this just makes _no sense_ at all," she grumbled, making her way to a note next to the table as Dr. Hooves tumbled into the room, followed by Applejack and Rarity. "I know funhouses are suppose to be fun, but this is _hardly_ fun."

"Given who we're up against," said Dr. Hooves, "I have to agree with Miss Sparkle. So, how do we solve this room?"

"Yeah, 'cause this place is makin' me dizzy," Applejack agreed.

"Indeed," said Rarity, looking around with disgust. "This whole place needs a _serious_ redecoration."

Twilight Sparkle turned back to the note and read it aloud. "'As you can see, this room is on its' side, and the moveable items have been misplaced. Put them in their proper places throughout the room'. Really? That's all we have to do?"

"There's probably more that we have to do to solve the room," Dr. Hooves pointed out, "but it's a start and the sooner we get started the better. Who knows when Cruella De Vil will send in Jasper and Horace to cause us trouble."

"Good point."

"Let's get crackin'."

"Let's do."

And they spread out, finding the items and putting them in their proper places throughout the room. And as they did this, Rarity found a second note and she read it for them. "'When the room went sideways, the books went flying with the exception of one book. Please put them back'. What books?"

Applejack spotted the bookshelf and found a single dictionary with the letter 'A' on it. "Here! The other books must be dictionaries with the other letters on their spine." And they quickly searched for the books, finding all but the book with the letter 'H'.

* * *

Back in the Candy Room, the four ponies managed to find the candies, and they worked on putting them in their proper places in the box.

"That should do it," said Fluttershy and yelped when a medium-sized red box in the corner popped open. "Oh!"

Sunrise Blossom hurried to the box and lifted the lid to reveal a small stack of colorful striped wheels, a small key, and a dictionary with the letter 'H' on the spine. "These must be for the next part of the challenge, and why is there a dictionary in here?"

"Maybe it's for one of the other rooms," Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Could be."

* * *

While all of this was going on, Cruella De Vil entered the funhouse hallway with Horace and Jasper, and she spun a wheel that had the words "Candy Room", "Sideways Room", and "Lava Room" on it. "Time to spin the wheel." The wheel spun quickly for several seconds before stopping on "Candy Room". "Perfect, go fetch that orange unicorn, boys."

Horace and Jasper both saluted, grabbed their butterfly nets, and headed for the elevator.

* * *

In the Candy Room, the four ponies looked up when they heard the elevator spin, and they yelped when Horace and Jasper entered with their nets. The four ponies scattered, doing their best to avoid being captured, which wasn't easy with the balloons slipping up both the ponies and the two humans, and yet, Horace did manage to trap Sunrise Blossom with his net.

"Hey!" the orange unicorn protested as they grabbed and hauled her out of the room. "Guys! Keep working on the room! And help the others when you can!"

"We will," Pinkie Pie promised, but even she was feeling uncertain about their success without their friend there to help with the riddles.

Fluttershy picked up the key with her teeth and went to a red cabinet on the nearby wall, inserting it into a lock, and she opened it to reveal that the interior had wooden spokes with four colorful stripes wheels already in there, and a note on the inside of the cabinet door. "Here," she said after putting the key aside. "I think the wheels go in here."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie hurried over, and the blue pegasus read the note "'This fun game is broken, and needs to be fixed to win the round'. Sheesh, what kind of game is this?"

"Let's put the wheels on and see what happens," Pinkie Pie suggested, holding the colorful wheels on the tip of her tail.

* * *

Sunrise Blossom grunted and struggled in the arms of the two men as they carried her out of the funhouse and over to the cage, where Cruella De Vil was waiting. She opened the door to the cage and smirked as her minions shoved the orange unicorn inside. "Enjoy your stay!" she cackled, shutting the door and locking it.

"My friends will solve the challenge, Cruella!" Sunrise Blossom called after the villain as she walked away with her minions. "Just you wait and see!"

* * *

Cruella De Vil went back into the funhouse with Horace and Jasper, stopping at the wheel. "Hmm, let's give this another spin." She then spun the wheel a second time, and this time it landed on the Sideways Room. "Ok, go get the grey unicorn, boys."

"Yes, ma'am," said Horace, saluting, and they hurried to the elevator.

* * *

When the elevator opened onto the Sideways Room, the four ponies yelped and scattered, making Horace and Jasper chase them around in circles, making Jasper _so_ dizzy that he face-planted on the floor, and Horace ended up tripping over him, sending the butterfly net flying.

"Help!" Rarity shrieked when she got tangled up in the butterfly net when it landed on him. "Get this off of me!"

Before Twilight Sparkle, Dr. Hooves, and Applejack could help their friend, Horace quickly got up and grabbed the net, dragging the shrieking grey unicorn away with Jasper stumbling after him with his own butterfly net. "Rarity!"

* * *

Sunrise Blossom was pacing the cage when she heard familiar shrieks and threats, and sure enough, she saw Horace and Jasper struggling with Rarity. She backed up as they unlocked the cage and tossed the grey unicorn inside before locking it up again.

"Oh! Those – those – ruffians!" Rarity raged, struggling to her hooves and yelled at the retreating men. "You will _pay!_ " She then realized that she wasn't alone and turned to the orange unicorn. "Oh, Sunrise, darling, did they get you, too?" she asked while magically fixing her own hair, which had gotten messed up.

"They did a short time ago," Sunrise Blossom responded. "I hope the others can solve the rooms before Horace and Jasper can capture them."

"I hope we can win too, darling."

* * *

While all of this was going on, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash were still in the Candy Room and were trying to figure out how to solve the wheel game when the red alarm went off, making all three jump.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Fluttershy moaned.

Rainbow Dash snatched up the book and shoved it into the yellow pegasus' forelegs. "Hurry! Get into the elevator and get this to the others!"

"Ok!" Fluttershy hurried into the elevator with the book.

* * *

A/N: Will our heroes solve the Funhouse without them all being captured? Stay tune for the next chapter that will be posted soon. R&R everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: FOURTH CHALLENGE PART TWO

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dance of Danger

A/N: And here is part two of the challenge with another update sometime tomorrow. Once again, I hope you're having a great birthday, Roleplayer48!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE: FOURTH CHALLENGE PART TWO**

Twilight Sparkle, Dr. Hooves, and Applejack were still searching for the last book and had found a piece of paper with colorful wheels on it, which they figured was meant for one of the other rooms when Fluttershy came tumbling in and nearly ran into the rafter that they had just stuck a goblet to earlier.

"Fluttershy!"

"Hi," said the yellow pegasus and presented them with the book. "Here, we found this right before Sunrise got taken, and Rainbow thought you might need it."

"Horace and Jasper got Sunrise?" Applejack asked and groaned when Fluttershy nodded. "Darn it all, and they just barely took Rarity a few seconds ago."

Fluttershy was alarmed to hear this while Dr. Hooves took the book and put it with the other dictionaries, and they all jumped when a section of the wall fell open to reveal a safe with a combination lock on it. "Eep!"

* * *

In the hallway, Cruella De Vil went to the wheel and spun it. "Candy Room this time," she remarked. "Go and get the blue pegasus, boys."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

"Not again!" Rainbow Dash yelped when the two men entered the Candy Room, and she ran circles around them, making them dizzy, but then one of the nets got tangled around her legs. "Oof!"

"Gotcha!" Horace and Jasper hauled the struggling and shouting blue pegasus out of the Candy Room, leaving Pinkie Pie all alone.

* * *

Sunrise Blossom and Rarity both looked round when the cage was open and Rainbow Dash got tossed in. "Rainbow Dash!"

"Grr, when I get my hooves on those two," Rainbow Dash growled, getting up and glaring after the two men. "Well, I doubt we can do anything stuck in here."

"Unfortunately no."

* * *

This time the red alarm went off in the Sideways Room and Twilight Sparkle grabbed the paper. "You guys work on this room and I'll get this to the Candy Room," she said, running to the elevator and climbed inside.

Dr. Hooves, Applejack, and Fluttershy went to the safe and found a note next to it. "'I hid money in here for a rainy day. Look to the stars to find the combination'." And the three ponies exchanged perplexed looks.

Stars? What stars?

* * *

"Oof!" Twilight Sparkle grunted when she tumbled into the Candy Room, made her way through the balloons, and quickly joined Pinkie Pie at the cabinet. "Pinkie! Here, I think this will help."

"Oh goody!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, smiling brightly since she'd been struggling with the colored wheels, and they began working on it together.

* * *

Feeling bored, Cruella De Vil spun the wheel and it landed on the Sideways Room. "Boys, get the yellow pegasus." And watched with a smug expression as they hurried to the elevator.

* * *

"Stay away you jerks!" Applejack shouted and tried to buck Horace and Jasper when they entered the room, but while she managed to knock over Jasper, Horace chased Fluttershy around the room, and managed to catch her despite Dr. Hooves' best efforts to stop him. "Let her go!" But both men escaped with the yellow pegasus. "Fluttershy!"

* * *

While Fluttershy was put into the cage, in the Candy Room, the alarm went off, and Pinkie Pie hurried to the elevator while Twilight Sparkle kept working on the wheel game.

* * *

One spinning trip in the elevator later, Pinkie Pie stumbled into the Lava Room, which was dark colored with glowing orange and red lines, colorful buttons on each wall, and a fake volcano in the center of the room with a sign. "'Don't step on the lava or you'll have to start over'," she read and made a point of jumping from rock to rock until she reached the volcano, finding a button and a note.

"'Push the button, memorize the colors that will flash, and push each button in the right color sequence'," she read. "Ok!" She pushed the button, which flashed red, green, yellow, and blue. She then went bouncing along the rocks and pushed the correct colors before returning to the volcano to do it again. "Wee!"

* * *

In the Sideways Room, Dr. Hooves and Applejack were still searching for the stars to find the numbers for the safe when the alarm went off, and Applejack hurried to the elevator. "Keep looking while I help the others."

"I certainly will."

Applejack ended up in the Lava Room, where she found Pinkie Pie pushing the buttons, and she quickly read the note herself before joining in to help her friend with bouncing from rock to rock, pushing the colored buttons in their proper order.

"This is fun!"

"If you say so."

* * *

In the Candy Room, Twilight Sparkle magically inserted the final wheel in its place in the cabinet and was startled when a bell dinged nearby.

 _`"Congratulations, you have solved the Candy Room."`_

' _And about time too,'_ the purple unicorn thought, heading for the elevator, and after it spun, found herself in the Lava Room, where Applejack and Pinkie Pie were leaping around to match the flashing colors on the volcano, and there were more color patterns then ever to solve. "How can I help?"

"Memorize the flashing color patterns and push the buttons in the right order," said Applejack, "and don't touch the lava!"

Although there wasn't any real lava, Twilight Sparkle did see the sign on the side of the volcano and knew that the rules were important. So, she leapt to the nearest rock, and joined in pushing the correct buttons.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sideways Room, Dr. Hooves was still searching for the stars when he found a small hole in one of the walls. Peering through it, he could see the three ponies in the Lava Room. "Hey!" he called out several times until they finally paid attention to him, which was after they finished the latest pattern of colorful lights. "Girls, please are there stars in there with you?"

* * *

Applejack looked around the walls and sure enough, there were several star patterns on one of the walls that she'd hadn't notice earlier. "There!" She quickly counted and rattled off four different numbers. "6, 5, 4, 8!"

* * *

Memorizing the numbers, Dr. Hooves ran back to the safe, put in the combination, and much to his relief, it opened. He took out the money and found a lever, which he pulled, and was startled when there was the dinging of a bell.

 _`"Congratulation, you have solved the room."`_

' _And about time,'_ Dr. Hooves thought, heading for the elevator.

* * *

However, before the Time Lord could enter it, Cruella De Vil spun the wheel, which landed on the Lava Room, and both Horace and Jasper entered, chasing the three ponies around until they managed to capture Twilight Sparkle with their nets. After she was hauled away, Dr. Hooves entered the room to help with the remaining light pattern game.

* * *

After putting the purple unicorn in the cage with the others, Horace and Jasper reentered the funhouse and they were surprised when Cruella De Vil spun the wheel once again, and once again it landed on the Lava Room. "Go, grab the pony with the hourglass markings."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Oh, is this _really_ necessary?" Dr. Hooves demanded, annoyed when the two men pounced on him, and hauled him outside, dumping him inside the cage. "Twice within minutes of each other is dumb!" he shouted after their retreating forms.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Lava Room, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were frantically trying to keep up with the pattern, and after they each pushed the final colored buttons: red, green, blue, and purple. A bell dinged.

 _`"Congratulations, you have solved the room. Please exit the funhouse to retrieve your friends and your next clue."`_

* * *

The two ponies quickly exited the funhouse, where they found Cruella De Vil, Horace, and Jasper waiting by the cage that their friends were contained. Although clearly disappointed that they had completed the challenge, Cruella De Vil nodded to Horace, who unlocked the cage, and the ponies all quickly exited.

"Here," she said with a sour expression, giving them the card that had the next clue on it.

Taking the clue, the ponies exited the area to resume traveling through the maze.

* * *

A/N: And another challenge is solved! See you all tomorrow! ;) R&R everyone!


	10. Chapter 10: THE FINAL CHALLENGE

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dance of Danger

A/N: Hey, guys, here's the next chapter and there will another chapter after this, wrapping up the story. So, on Monday, I will start posting MLP Season 2. I admit that after I finished writing the Funhouse Challenge and I saw how long this story was becoming, I've decided to just mentioned what happen in the remaining challenges and then head straight for the final challenge against a certain sea witch.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN: THE FINAL CHALLENGE**

After defeating Hades at chess, which hadn't been easy since the ponies had to take the places of some of the chess pieces, and it'd come down to Twilight Sparkle and Dr. Hooves to finally checkmate the King of the Underworld, who got dog piled by a bunch of cute stuff toys that wouldn't stop hugging him, and then they had had to play game of hide and seek with Gaston that'd left with him getting caught in the very net he'd intended to catch the ponies in.

Once that was done, they had gone up against both Maleficent and Jafar in a memory game that meant turning over cards to find identical photos, and each time one of them failed to find a pair, Maleficent and/or Jafar would shrink one of the ponies and put them in a bottle. Eventually it came down to Dr. Hooves being the only pony left, and he managed to make the last three pairs.

One of the pairs turned out to be certain black lamp, which sucked both Maleficent and Jafar into it, leaving the clue that the ponies needed behind. Once the spell on the ponies was removed, they had run out of the area while Jafar and Maleficent yelled at each other since while they both had _phenomenal cosmic powers_ , they were now stuck in a _itty bitty living space,_ and they kept poking each other with their respective staffs as they tried to move around.

 _`"Quit poking my legs with your staff!"`_

 _`"Well, quit hitting me on the head with your lousy snake staff!"`_

 _`"Why I oughta-!"`_

* * *

Now they were nearing the center of the maze and they figured that they would probably be going up against Ursula next since they hadn't encountered the sea witch, and if she was in the center of the maze, then Derpy would be there, too.

' _Just hang on a bit longer, Derpy,'_ Dr. Hooves thought as they galloped along the maze path. _'We're coming. We're coming!'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the center of the maze, Ursula was once again considering gagging Derpy, who was rambling about her favorite muffins in alphabetical order, and the pegasus was currently on the letter 'G' when Missy entered with a grim expression on her face.

"How are the ponies doing with the challenges?" the sea witch inquired while wrapping a tentacle around Derpy's mouth to shut her up for a minute or so. _'Finally, peace and quiet!'_

"They've completed the challenges," Missy informed her angrily. "And they're on their way _here._ "

Ursula blinked. "They are?" she asked, having been sort of hoping that one of the other villains would take out the Time Lord and the seven ponies. "Well, it looks like it's up to me."

"Yes, it is," Missy agreed sourly. "So, _you_ better stop them, or you'll go back to being dead as a _doornail_."

"No need for threats, dearie," said Ursula, removing her tentacle from around the pegasus' mouth, "I have a challenge that'll get them _good_."

' _You better,'_ Missy thought, exiting the center to wait and see if the sea witch would defeat Dr. Hooves and his friends.

* * *

The group was running down the path when Sunrise Blossom stopped suddenly and they nearly ran into her. "Wait, guys, read the clue again."

Twilight Sparkle read the clue part on the paper aloud. "'To win the game, be sure to hold your breath'."

"So, we'll be going up against Ursula, and it's possible that we might have to go under water for the final challenge," the orange unicorn guessed. "Unfortunately, I don't know how we'll be able to win that kind of challenge."

"Don't worry, darling," Rarity reassured her friend. "We'll be able to win as long as we work together."

The ponies all agreed and they resumed going along the path until they reached the center of the maze. When they entered, sure enough, Ursula was waiting for them, and so was Derpy.

"Doc!" Derpy exclaimed when she saw the group. "Girls!"

"Derpy!"

Ursula shot a warning look at the pegasus, who looked back at her innocently, and then she turned her attention to the ponies. "Welcome to your _final_ challenge," she said with a cold smile and used her magic to conjure up a large pool of water, and at the bottom of the pool were various gemstones of different colors. She also summoned a table with a large dark purple box on it with cubby holes shaped like different gems, and there was a different color assigned to each cubby hole row.

"Your challenge is to split into pairs and take turns going into the pool to find the gems that'll fit in the correct holes in the box," the sea witch explained. "You will have only thirty minutes to find the correct gems, and if you should fail…" she smiled evilly "…well, you know what will happen if you fail this challenge."

"Oh, we know all right," said Dr. Hooves, "and that's why we're _not_ going to fail." And he organized the ponies into the following pairs: Applejack and Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, and himself with Sunrise Blossom. "Ok, start the timer."

Ursula turned a nearby hourglass over and the sand began trickling downward while Applejack and Pinkie Pie climbed into the pool first, wearing goggles on over their eyes, and they began scooping various gems into a bag. Once it was filled, they climbed back out of the pool to give the goggles to the next team, and they ran over to the box to begin organizing the gems while Rarity and Fluttershy entered the pool next.

"Ok, Pinkie," said Applejack, dumping the gems onto the table next to the box. "We've got to fit the gems into the rows and make sure they are the right shape, and that they match one of the following colors: yellow, white, black, orange, red, purple, blue, green, and pink."

"Ok!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully and they began sorting through the gems, finding that they had at least five of the correct gems, and they hoped that their friends would be able to find the rest of the gems.

* * *

In the pool, Fluttershy was holding the sack open while Rarity used her magic to scoop gems into it, and she was making a point to collect the ones that matched the colors on the box, having taken a quick look, and hoped that some of them would fit into the slots. Once the bag was filled, they both climbed out of the pool, and they hurried over to the box while Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash put on the goggles before going into the pool.

"We'll take it over from here, darlings," Rarity said to their friends, who nodded and hurried back to the others. "Ok, let's set these aside, and get to work." She magically put the gems that were still on the table onto the ground in a neat pile, and Fluttershy dumped the gems out of their bag. "Ok, time to organize."

* * *

Having seen how Rarity had collected gems, Twilight Sparkle did the same thing and Rainbow Dash held the bag. By the time they had the bag filled and they climbed out of the pool, Rarity and Fluttershy had managed to fill most of the spaces, and there were still room for twelve more gems.

Giving the goggles to Sunrise Blossom and Dr. Hooves, who were quick to get into the pool with their own bag, the purple unicorn and the blue pegasus hurried over to the box, and they began sorting through the gems to find the ones they needed.

* * *

' _I know we have to hold our breathes, but this is insane!'_ Sunrise Blossom thought, magically putting the gems into the bag that Dr. Hooves was holding, and it was a bit slow going since they did have to resurface to take deep breaths from time to time. _'Hopefully Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash will complete the box before we have to take our turn.'_

* * *

"Ok, we just need one last heart-shaped pink gem," Twilight Sparkle said and turned to their remaining gems.

"Got it." Rainbow Dash quickly sorted through their remaining gems and her expression became one of alarm. "Uh oh…we don't have that one!"

" _What?!_ " the purple unicorn yelped. "But – but – I – I thought I had grabbed that type!"

Just then Sunrise Blossom and Dr. Hooves got out of the pool, gave the goggles to Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and they hurried over to the table. "We'll take it from here."

Nodding, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash backed off to let them have a turn, and they hurried back to the pool, where Applejack and Pinkie Pie were getting ready to climb back in.

"Ok, Doc," Sunrise Blossom said, examining the last slot in the box. "We need a pink heart-shaped gem."

Dr. Hooves nodded and he dumped the gems onto the table, sorting through them, and held up the correct one. "Here!"

"Perfect!" Sunrise Blossom magically took the gem from him and inserted it into the slot. "Done! Stop the timer!"

Fuming, Ursula turned the hourglass so that it was lying on it side in order to stop the sand from trickling down. The ponies were surprised when Missy floated down from the sky with one hoof wrapped around the handle of her umbrella, once again very much like an evil Mary Poppins, and she had an angry expression on her face. "Looks like they won."

"Grrr," said Missy when she landed and shut her umbrella, glaring at the group while Derpy was freed from the ropes by the sea witch and quickly joined them. "You might've _won_ , but I'm not about to go down without a fight!"

"Oh yes you are," said a strong and commanding voice, and they all gasped when both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flew into the center of the maze, followed by a large number of the pegasus Royal Guards, and a large number of unicorn Royal Guards entered through the opening, bringing with them the lamp containing Jafar and Maleficent, the net containing Gaston, Hades and the toys that were still trying to hug him, Scar was in a large cage, Simeon was in a glass container that'd been enchanted so he couldn't escape, and Professor Ratigan in chains.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!"

Missy gulped and backed away while the two Princesses used their magic to trap Ursula, who'd been about to attack them with her tentacles, in a large fish bowl with a net on top to keep her inside. "Uh, now that I _think_ about it," she said, "I have other places to be!" And she bolted into one of the pillars, which was her TARDIS, and it disappeared before any pony could stop her.

"Darn, she escaped," Rainbow Dash complained.

"For now," said Dr. Hooves and he turned to the Princesses. "Thank you for your timely arrival. How did you know what was going on?" he inquired.

"When Missy was taking a nap, I saw her dream," Princess Luna informed them. "So, I alerted my sister, and we summoned the guards to help us in capturing the Disney villains, along with the Great Intelligence, and then we came straight here."

Derpy immediately hugged the Time Lord, almost knocking him over. "We won!"

"Yes, yes we did," Dr. Hooves agreed, grunting a bit. "Uh, do you mind, Derpy?"

"Oops, sorry!"

* * *

A/N: Like I said, just one more chapter after this one. R&R everyone!


	11. Epilogue: THE LONG NIGHT ENDS

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Dance of Danger

A/N: Wah! It's the Pony of Shadows, run! Sorry, the MLP Season 7 finale is currently on the TV, and I have a strong desire to smack Starswirl the Bearded for being jerk to Twilight Sparkle. Anyhoo, on Monday, you all will get to see the start of MLP Season 2, and I was intending to spend the weekend wrapping up MLP Season 3, but I have to look after my sister, Panda94. So, real life needs some attention right now. See you all Monday!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE: THE LONG NIGHT ENDS**

After extracting the Disney Villains and the Great Intelligence from the maze, Dr. Hooves sent a message to Gallifrey and a team of Time Lords arrived to take the Great Intelligence with them, while Dr. Hooves and Derpy helped the guards put the Disney villains in the TARDIS so that they could take them back to their proper places in the timeline.

"How long do you think it'll take to put them back where they belong?" Sunrise Blossom inquired.

"It'll probably take a while," Dr. Hooves admitted. "But once Derpy and I are done, we'll return to Ponyville since it is our home. Thank you for your help, girls."

"You're welcome, Doctor," said Twilight Sparkle with a smile. "And when you get back, you and I can talk about what it's like to time travel since it's clearly possible when I thought it wasn't."

Dr. Hooves smiled at the purple unicorn. "Yes, yes, you and I will certainly do that," he promised, and he went into the time machine with Derpy.

Soon the TARDIS was gone, and the group headed back to Ponyville with Spike while the Princesses and the Royal Guards headed back to the palace.

* * *

"So, Doc, how long do you think it'll take us to return these Disney villains to where they belong?" Derpy inquired as the Time Lord moved around the console, pulling levers, pushing buttons, and twisting nobs.

"I'm not entirely sure, Miss Derpy," Dr. Whooves replied, glancing over at where she was seated on the chair. "It could be a while, but I think our first stop will be to London, England to return Professor Ratigan to the point when he was suppose to fall to his death."

The pegasus blinked, unsure if she heard her friend right. "Wait, did you say what I think you said?" she questioned.

The Time Lord nodded gravely. "Yes, I did," he confirmed. "You see, some deaths are fixed points in time, and I did some checking. It turns out that while Professor Ratigan did fall, he didn't die, but he did get badly hurt and the Queen had him sent to a hospital in different country to heal up before locking him in a jail cell. She chose to let everypony, I mean every mouse, including Basil and Dr. Dawson, think that Ratigan was dead in order to give them some peace of mind."

Derpy considered this and her expression brightened. "Oh, ok, so that makes more sense, and we're not letting any rats die after all."

"Exactly."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's a bit short, but like I said before, by the time I wrote this, my brain got a bit fried. Also, Starswirl the Bearded is a jerk, and he needs a serious verbal scolding for how he treats Twilight Sparkle after she and her friends rescued them from Limbo.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, it seems like meeting your hero is never a good idea.

Dede42: Yup, that saying can be true sometimes. And he didn't even thank you for bringing them back!

Twilight Sparkle: I know! And he was willing to destroy the Elements of Harmony in order to shove the Pony of Shadows back into Limbo! And he wouldn't even _listen_ to me!

Timon: (pops up) Want me to teach him a lesson? (Holds up his torture devices eagerly.)

Dede42: What do you think, Twi?

Twilight Sparkle: Go for it, Timon.

Timon: Yay! (runs off to find Starswirl the Bearded.) R&R everyone!


End file.
